Optical coupling members are used when light emitted from a light source is made to propagate through an optical fiber and emitted into the air as required or when light propagating through the air is inputted to an optical fiber. In such optical coupling members, it is necessary to appropriately position an end face of the optical fiber and a collimator lens in order to reduce propagation losses. Conventionally, as such a method for positioning the end face of the optical fiber and the collimator lens, a method that inserts a spacer as a separate member into a holding member is known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).